


Bella's Choice

by xxxiliveforthefuturexxx



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxiliveforthefuturexxx/pseuds/xxxiliveforthefuturexxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes we are Isabella… Will you come with me?" Alec breathed in her ear and a pleasurable shiver ran up her spine, a small whimper escaping her lips, "I will,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bella's Choice

**Story Name: Bella's Choice**

**Chapter: One Shot**

**Rating** **: T with minor offensive language**

**Pen Name: xxxiliveforthefuturexxx**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! I JUST OWN THE STORY PLOT!**

**Summary** **:** **"Yes we are Isabella… Will you come with me?" Alec breathed in her ear and a pleasurable shiver ran up her spine, a small whimper escaping her lips,** **"I will,"**

* * *

It's already been 2 months since Edward was back safe and sound in Forks but something was bugging Bella. Why, when she was leaving Voltera, did she feel so lonely? Why did it feel as if her heart was being torn? Why did it feel as if she would die? She didn't know and lately she's just been spending days in her room, pondering about it.

"Bella!" Charlie called from the living room,

"Yes dad?" she asked as she walked down the stairs,

"I'll be going down to Billy's, you want to come?" Charlie asked,

"No thanks dad… I don't think I want to see Jacob and the rest yet," she smiled apologetically and he just nodded, grabbing a duffle bag and walking out, his cruiser driving away from the Swan drive way. Suddenly Bella's phone rang and she squealed jumping up,

"Whoever it is, I swear to god there better be a good reason," she said into the phone receiver,

"No time for explanations Bella! You better get your ass down here! We got trouble coming!" Alice's frantic voice shouted through the other side and Bella just ended the call, reluctantly moving out the door and into her truck. She started her engine and drove out and to the Cullen house.

"I hope that it's good otherwise I shall be going home to take a long sleep," she mumbled, as she drove into the Cullen household. Alice met her outside the door, with a not so happy expression on her face,

"What's going on Alice?" Bella sighed, jumping down from the truck. She was rather impressed by how her clumsiness nearly disappeared,

"Just get into the house, we'll be expecting visitors in around 30 minutes," Alice growled low, and Bella just walked in, ignoring Alice's growl and just sat in front of the TV with Emmett and grabbed a controller,

"I don't feel like staying quiet so do you mind playing me Emmett?" Bella smiled sheepishly at him and he nodded, his eyes shining like a little kids on Christmas day. Before Emmett could register Bella has nearly beaten his ass in COD when Alice suddenly ran in and knocked Bella down and onto Emmett,

"They're here!" Alice screeched and Bella had to put her hands over her ears,

"Tone it down slightly Alice," Bella mumbled and sat on the couch.

"So, the Volturi decided to make an appearance?" Emmett asked her just as 6 people walked in. 6 people Bella recognized and that's when her heart got pulled by strings and she toppled over, holding the place where her heart was, her eyes fixed on only one person. His ruby eyes seemed to look at her too and then a small smiled graced upon his angelic features. His ruffled brown hair, his ruby eyes, his pale alabaster skin. She looked at him then, not as a Volturi guard, not as a Vampire, not as an enemy who drinks human blood but as a man and that's when she realized, she was this man's mate and she was his. They could do nothing about it. While she was drawn to Edward and believed she loved him she knew that Alec Volturi was her only one and he would be her only one for all eternity.

"Al-ec…" Bella breathed out and he was by her side in a flash, helping her up,

"You called?" Alec's eyes held a little tinkle of mischievousness in them,

"Y-You… You and me… we're mates… aren't we?" Bella breathed out as she heard Edward growl, Alice hiss, Rosalie giggle, Emmett holding a laugh, Esme gasping, Jasper trying to not laugh either and Carlisle stifling a growl.

"Yes we are Isabella… Will you come with me?" Alec breathed in her ear and a pleasurable shiver ran up her spine, a small whimper escaping her lips,

"I will,"

"Will you throw everything away here and come and join me in Voltera, being mine forever?" Alec looked at her; she realized that she was given a choice. She could either chose to step away from Alec and move back to her real family or she could succumb to the feeling in her heart and follow Alec. She chose the latter one and leaned onto Alec,

"Take me away… Alice and Edward were cheating behind my back anyway," Bella whispered in his ear,

"They what?" Alec stifled a growl and Bella whispered again,

"You can smell Alice on him and sex… It's a bit easy to guess… Thank god Rose and Emmett warned me before hand,"

"Of course we'd warn you… You are our sister," Rose smiled as she stood on the Volturi's side along with Emmett,

"Jasper?" Aro asked, looking totally pissed off, his eyes totally black. Jasper looked between his family and the Volturi,

"Ja-Jazz?" Alice looked scared, "Do-Don't leave me…"

"You already made your choice Alice… I made mine," Jasper shook his head and stood with the Volturi, Bella's face lighting up in a smile,

"Shall we dispose of them Isabella?" Aro whispered in Bella's ear,

"No… Let them live with it… When the time comes we'll get rid of them," Bella said as she turned around with a smirking Alec, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Jane, Marcus, Aro and Caius and then they walked out. Bella, Jasper, Rose and Emmett leaving behind their old life and moving into a new one, a happier one.

* * *

**Please R &R and tell me should I make it into a story?**


End file.
